separacion(sonamy)
by LuNaLoVeComiCs
Summary: amy se entera de que sonic tiene una amante y decide dejarlo.¿funcionara o no podran soportar vivir sin el amor de su vida?
1. Chapter 1

"por que sonic desaparecera por tantas horas y no regresa a casa en dias?"se pregunto amy mirando por la ventana."acaso sera que el tiene una amante...no ,eso no puede ser el es fiel no creo que tenga una amante,aparte esto se terminara pronto ha de estar muy ocupado con tails"mientras amy deliraba en sus ir a un bar/karaoke donde rouge entro rouge miro los ojos tristes de la eriza.

"¿que sucede amy?"pregunto rouge

"creo que sonic me engaña"dijo amy amargadamente.

"pues tienes razon"contesto una ardilla que estaba sentada alado de y amy estaban impactadas.

"y como sabes?"pregunto ardilla tomo un microfono y comenzo a cantar.

Crees que es tuyo solamente, pero es una farsa  
y te convences que esto acabará, te equivocas...  
Tu papel es el de ser esa mujer que el se cansó de ver,  
que ya no toca más, que ya no quiere más...

En cambio yo, tengo sus noches y su pasión,  
sus fantasías y su obsesión, aunque te duela soy  
la que en tu cama probó su amor, tú eres rutina  
por eso yo, prefiero ser su amante, su amante...

rouge miro a amy mientras la eriza tenia los ojos abiertos como platos

La intuición no se equivoca cuando sientes celos  
no estás loca, y enterate, yo soy la otra...  
El de ti ya esta aburrido y a mi me persigue como  
un niño, soy un dulce que siempre le sabe bien...

En cambio yo, tengo sus noches y su pasión,  
sus fantasías y su obsesión, aunque te duela soy  
la que en tu cama probó su amor, tú eres rutina  
por eso yo, prefiero ser su amante, su amante...

Yo tengo sus noches y su pasión,  
sus fantasías y su obsesión, aunque te duela soy  
la que en tu cama probó su amor, tú eres rutina  
por eso yo, prefiero ser su amante, su amante...

Yo tengo sus noches y su pasión,  
sus fantasías y su obsesión, aunque te duela...

Su amante, su amante, SOY YO

amy salio corriendo del lugar con lagrimas en los ojos no podia creer que sonic le hubiera hecho tal lo iba a esperar en su casa y despedirse de el para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

amy estaba esperando a cantarle sus decirle la verdad el llego y la vio con una comenzo a cantar.  
Me miras diferente  
Me abrazas y no siento tu calor  
Te digo lo que siento  
Me interrumpes y terminas la oración  
Siempre tienes la razón  
Tuu... libreto de siempre tan predecible  
Yaaa... ya me lo se

*una lagrima cae de los ojos de ella*

Así que corre corre corre corazón  
De los dos tu siempre fuiste el mas veloz  
Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya  
que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar  
Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás  
lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual.  
Ya viví esta escena  
Y con mucha pena te digo no, conmigo no  
Di lo que podía, pero a media puerta  
Se quedó mi corazón  
Tuuu... libreto de siempre tan repetido  
Yaaa no no te queda bien

Así que corre corre corre corazón  
De los dos tu siempre fuiste el más veloz  
Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya  
que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar  
Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás  
lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual.  
Tuuu… el perro de siempre los mismos trucos  
Yaaa…. ya me lo se  
Así que corre corre corre corazón  
De los dos tu siempre fuiste el más veloz  
Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya  
que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar  
han sido tantas despedidas que en verdad  
Dedicarte un verso mas está de más

(el la mira extrañado)  
Así que corre como siempre q no iré detrás  
Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual  
lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual  
lo has hecho ya pero al final me da igual

"sigo sin entender"dijo sonic  
"te cantare algo mas preciso"dijo amy

Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión  
Cegando por completo mi razón  
Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior  
Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor  
Probé de la manzana por amor

*flash back*  
"amy quieres ser mi novia?"  
"claroo soniku!"  
(se besan)  
*fin del flash back*

(amy comienza allorar con triztesay enojo)  
Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor  
Quiero que mi corazón te olvide  
No ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte  
Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad  
Quiero que el amor al fin conteste  
¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

Vienes, me acaricias y te marchas con el sol  
Me duele solo ser tu diversión, no  
Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo  
Que soy la dueña de tu corazón  
Pero alguien más está en tu habitación

*flash back*  
"sally?"  
"hola amy sabes tuve la mejor noche de mi vida con sonic"  
"bien por ti"  
*end of flashback*

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor  
Quiero que mi corazón te olvide  
Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte  
Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad  
Quiero que el amor al fin conteste  
¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto  
Siempre y cuando sea honesto  
Y no, ya para que pedir perdón, no es correcto  
No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio  
No soy la dueña de tu corazón  
Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación, no

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor  
Quiero que mi corazón te olvide  
Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte  
Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad  
Quiero que el amor por fin conteste  
¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?  
"adios sonic"agarra sus maletas y se va.  
"amy no te vayas por favor"  
"no sonic me largo de aqui vete a la *****!"  
"amy..."  
"sueltame"  
"no"  
"entonces"saca una navaja"te libraras de mi por el resto de tu vida"la suelta  
"te dejo ir pero no te mates"  
"adios"sale corriendo con sus maletas en la obscuridad de la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

han pasado algunos meses desde que sonic y amy se dos se sentian hermanos de sonic(sonia y manic),rouge y cream organizaron un dia en que los duetos eran con los cantantes vendados asi que ni amy ni sonic sabian que iban a cantar a amy y a comenzo la cancion.

amy:]  
Me perdí buscando ese lugar  
Todo por tratar de demostrar  
Olvide que sin tu amor  
No valgo nada  
Y tome una vuelta equivocada.

sonic:]  
Me quede sin movimiento  
Sin saber por dónde regresar  
Lleno de remordimiento.

el par de erizos comenzo a tener curiosidad de quien era su pareja pero ambos resistieron quitarse la venda.

amy +sonic:]  
Dejándote detrás, fingir ser alguien mas  
Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)  
No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí  
Te quiero recuperar  
Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame  
Del sufrimiento, oh no...  
(Del sufrimiento),

sonic:]  
Tengo la esperanza que el dolor  
Cambie y se transforme en tu perdón  
Navegar en un mar sin fantasmas  
Y la luz de tu amor sea mi mapa.

amy:]  
Juro que es verdad no miento  
Que mi voluntad es cambiar  
Pero sola yo no puedo  
No se como lograr  
Mi alma reparar.

amy +sonic:]  
Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)  
No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí  
Te quiero recuperar  
Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame  
Del sufrimiento  
(Del sufrimiento  
Del sufrimiento  
Del sufrimiento).

en ese momento amy y sonic se arrancaron las vendas y se miraron a los ojos y continuaron con la cancion amy estaba llorando al igual que sonic.

Y llorar, y llorar...  
No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí  
Te quiero recuperar.

Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame  
Del sufrimiento oh...  
(Del sufrimiento)  
Y llorar... y llorar...

cuando terminaron la cancion se dieron un beso duro minutos y sin pronunciar palabra sabian que se habian reconciliado.


End file.
